Friends
by whispererofdreams
Summary: A series of one shots containing our favourite characters and pairs based upon the TV show:Friends.
1. We were on a break!

Disclaimer: I do not own **any** of this, all credit goes to the makers/writers of both tvd and friends.

It was indeed a perfect night. Why did we have to miss 4 months because of such a stupid argument, I mean we _were_ on a break but if only we had sat down and discussed it like mature adults, she may have gotten my point of view. And owned up to _her _misunderstanding. Nevertheless, I love her more than I can imagine and right now she is lying in my arms peacefully, glowing and radiating grace. Her blond hair on my chest which she stroked with her finger as she hummed.

"I missed you," she said as she carried on stroking.

"I missed you too," I said as I kissed her forehead. Boy, did I miss her!

"I was so nervous about that letter," oh boy! Of course, she had to bring up the letter, that bloody letter. Not that I actually read all of it. Don't judge me, it was 18 pages long! Front and back! She wrote out her feelings and thoughts about the whole 'we were on a break' thing and me _cheating_ on her. Gosh, I don't even know what it said half the time. I was too sleepy, either that or the grammar just put me off. Anyway, she expected me to answer some yes or no question after finding out I 'read' it. If 'read' means treating it like a pillow and sleeping on it then yes, I 'read' it. I was so confused! One syllable would decide our future and that is when I, for the very first time, listened to my good angel sitting on my shoulder with a halo. Tell the truth. Pfft. No! Positivity. Maybe. So I answered yes and my faith in god was restored. Then again, isn't everyone's' during…

"But the way you owned up to everything, it just showed me how much you've grown," oh shit!

"I suppose," that angel will be the death of me.

"You have, Klaus, you have!" she insisted, "You should give yourself more credit. My mom never thought this would work out," oh did she? "She was all, _once a cheater, always a cheater!_" WE WERE ON A BREAK!

"Uh huh," I tried to dismiss the topic but of course Caroline has a habit of never letting go and… talking too much.

"I just wished we hadn't lost those last months," so do I, love. "But if time was what you needed just to gain a little pers-pect-tive," she said as she lightly tapped his cheek.

…..

Rebecca was cleaning the kitchen, lost in her own thoughts which mainly consisted of comparing the prices of cleaning products. She picked up the spray and the napkins when…

"WE WERE ON A BREAK!"

Damon and Kol came into the apartment as soon as Klaus's roaring voice echoed throughout America. _Not again _she thought.

"Coffee house?" Damon asked, already knowing the answer, as he held the door knob with Kol right behind him.

"You bet," Rebecca answered.

….

"For the record it took two people to break this relationship," Klaus said angrily as he pulled his pants up and buckled the belt.

"Yeah, you and that girl from that coffee place which yesterday you took full responsibility for!" Caroline responded with equal anger.

"I didn't know what I was taking responsibility for, okay! I didn't finish the whole letter,"

"What?" Caroline asked for reconfirmation in her high pitched tone which she only used when shit is about to go down.

"I fell asleep!"

"You fell _asleep!"_

"It was five thirty in the morning," Klaus took a couple of stepped towards her as he threw his hands in the air frustratingly and proceeded to brush his hair back, "And you had rambled on for eighteen pages," Klaus carried on as he went past her and opened the door, "FRONT AND BACK!"

He stormed out of the room and into the living room where Kol, Damon and Rebecca were standing still like someone had paused time. Though it did seem they were about to go out in a hurry. Caroline followed him out of the room as he turned around to face her.

"Oh and by the way, y-o-u-'-re means you are, y-o-u means your!" Klaus shouted as he picked up his shoes.

"You know what? I can't believe I even thought of getting back together with you! We are _sooo_ over!"

Klaus pretended to cry "W-why-no. FINE BY ME!" He bellowed as he turned around heading for the door. Kol who was standing in the way pulled by the collar by Damon for the sake of his life. Klaus would run him over without even thinking.

"Oh and hey-hey-hey," Caroline called after him. "Those spelling tips will come in handy when you _are_ at home on Saturday nights playing scrabble with Rebecca!"

"Hey!" Rebecca interjected, clearly very offended.

"Sorry!" Caroline gave a quick apology and turned back to Klaus. "I just feel bad about all the sleep you are going to miss wishing you were with me!"

"Oh, no-no. Don't worry about me missing sleep," he took a step towards her. "I SITILL HAVE YOUR LETTER!"

He stomped out of the apartment as Caroline followed him and screamed after him, "And hey just so you know. It isn't that common, it doesn't happen to everybody and IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

She turned around and headed to her room furiously after she slammed the door shut which Damon was standing behind the door…hiding more like.

"I knew it!" he said as threw his hands in the air and looked at Kol who seemed like he was told too much.


	2. Poker Night

**So, I have decided to carry on with these one shots because I am obsessed with both shows. If you would like to read any particular scenes or have any ideas, do not hesitate to PM me or review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Friends or The Vampire Diaries**

I enters Central Perk and immediately spot the gang sitting in their usual places, Rebecca and Elena on the couch, Damon and Kol also on the chairs as Caroline gets on with her work which requires serving people the wrong food. Every time. God, she can be so clumsy yet fierce but then again that is why I loves her so much, not that I'd _ever _say that out loud. I make my way to the couch and drop down tired. It is six in the afternoon and work had been difficult. I didn't exactly lift any weights or had meetings, or did pretty much anything but damn my muse is off. I am an artist and very good at my job, thank you very much. However, lately I just can't come up with anything. No inspiration whatsoever and everyday I'd sit down in front of the blank paper with a pallet and come up with… nothing.

Fortunately, it is Friday which means I don't have to go to work tomorrow. My boss can be a real ass. He hires artists and sells their paintings basically. You may think why I don't just go solo, well you see at times like this when an artist's muse decides to take a vacation to the Bahamas, money is not guaranteed. At least with this job, I gets paid monthly even if I have to endure Mikeal breathing down my neck. Though he always say that I am like a son to him. No shit! I am his son.

"Klaus, remember poker night tonight. My apartment," Damon says as he comes and sits on the armrest after moving my hand away. God how much hate it when he does that, then again that is why he does it. Wait! Poker night. Yes! Finally, a night to let go of my frustrations, lie, deceive and rob my friends of their money. Okay, the last part not so much. The limit is only 50 cent but hey, in times like these every cent counts.

"Get ready to lose guys I have been practising!" Kol exclaimed. Yeah right! The only time Kol won was when we let him, and that was because he had a knife in his hand which don't even ask me why he had it.

"Hey, how come you guys never play poker with us," Caroline said, gesturing towards the other two girls, as she gave Elena her latte which she quickly gave to the customer behind her. One day no one will come to the coffee house if she keeps serving like this.

"Yeah what is that like some kind of guy thing, like some kind of _sexist _guy thing? Like its poker, so only guys can play," Elena complained arching a brow.

"No, women are welcome to play," I responded

"Oh! So what is it like some kind of- like some of kind-like some kind of," she carried on without actually knowing what to say. "Okay, what is it?"

Typical Elena. She always has to be right and is the weird. Then again, says the guy who works for his father.

"There just don't happen to be any women in our game," Damon answered.

"Yeah, we just don't happen to know any women that know how to play poker," Kol backed him up, strolling towards the couch as he held his coffee.

The girls shook their heads in disagreement.

"Oh please, that is such a lame excuse, I mean that is a typical guy response!" Rebecca, my sister, said pointing towards us.

"Excuse me do any of you know how to play?" I asked.

"Nooo" they all responded in sync.

Hence, my point.

"But you guys can always…" Caroline began to say.

Oh boy…

…

"Okay, I just need two," Elena said as she stared at her cards. "The ten of spades and the six of clubs"

Seriously! I knew this was a bad idea.

"N-no 'Lena, you- you can't-"I tried to explain the rules to her for the 1287th time when-

"Oh wait I have the ten of spades, do you want it?" Caroline asks.

"No-no," I began. Oh god, this is going to be a very long night. "See, you can't do that, you-"

"No-no-no-no-no, I don't need them, I have all fours," Caroline interrupts me again.

You have got to be kidding me!

…

About a gazillion games had passed and not only did the girls win one time or another but they completely grasped the concept. Not!

I looked back down at my cards knowing the game was in my hand, this is so easy that I can't even take pride in my victory. Another great part about playing with them is that they get distracted too quickly to talk about nails, hair, and Caroline's new job. Well, not exactly her new 'job' but she was positive that she'll get it. Something about the boss having everything in common with her or whatever… don't mind me, I am happy for her, it's just that I'll miss her fumbling with her orders in the coffee house and walking around like she owned the place. Anyway, as long as she's happy, I am happy and boy is she happy.

"I see so then, you were lying," Elena said raising her eyebrows as she placed her hand under her chin and rested the elbow on the table.

"About what?" Kol asks. Oh I know what's coming up, prepare to shoot yourself in the head Klaus in 3, 2…

"About how good your cards were!"

Oh! I was bluffing,"

"Aha! And what is bluffing?" Elena questions slamming her palms on the table.

…1

Even Kol, Kol of all people, looks at her with his eyebrows creased in confusion!

"Is it not another word for lying?" Elena carried on and tilted her head towards him for an answer. Oh man! She has _totally _got him stuck in a web of lies.

Kol gives a smile and then looks down at his cards with his eyes wide. Women.

"Okay, sorry to break this party but I have got to get ready for tomorrow. I am meeting Joanne, my boss," Caroline said as she got up and tucked her chair in.

"Whoa!"

"Hold on!"

"You can't just leave,"

Me, Damon and Kol protested. I don't know about the others but I didn't want her to go because a) I don't want her to leave, and b) either you settle or you don't go. Its poker people! Serious business!

"Care, Care we got to settle," Damon told her as she put her hands on her hips.

"Settle what?" Caroline inquired. I love her but WE HAVE BEEN PLAYING THIS FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS.

Damon clearly felt the same way as he decided to _snark _up and reply sarcastically like he ALWAYS does. And by always I mean, always.

"The James town colony of Virginia," he replied. Looking at Caroline's unamused face, he carried on, "You see King George gave us the land so…"

That sarcastic twat! Never fails to make me laugh. However, Caroline was still pretty unamused so I decided to step in and explain to her pretty head what Damon meant.

"The game Caroline, the game. You owe us money for the game," I said

"Does she have to, I mean come on it's like her first game, let's go easy on her," Rebecca requested.

I am not trying to be an ass but RULES ARE RULES. I mean business when it comes to poker and you can't just leave.

"You either settle or you stay!" I say hoping she goes for the latter.

"Seriously!" she says. "Klaus don't act like an ass!" Caroline says as she turn around to go to her room.

"Look," I say as I get up from my seat and get her attention. "I may be a nice guy and all, but I play to win and in order for me to win, people have to loose. So if you want to play poker properly don't expect me to be a nice guy because once those cards are dealt…" I sit back down, hoping she got my point. She did, Kol however.

"Yeah…" Kol said ushering me to carry on.

I stare at him, "I'm not a nice guy," I say annunciating every syllable.

Caroline looked at me, arched a brow and strutted off. I looked around the table and met some disapproving faces. Jeez! Judge-y much, even Kol was giving me the _eyes_.

….

1 week later

"Have you been practising?" Elena whispered to Caroline who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yes! Angelina is a great teacher though I found it hard to concentrate because of her incessant smoking," Caroline replied.

"She was smoking in my apartment! Was it after I left! That's it my health is more important than some stupid game," Rebecca angrily hissed.

Elena and Rebecca shushed her.

"She is great and all but she said I was chubby!" Elena said

"She was _bluffing, _did she not teach you anything!" Caroline told her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Klaus asked as he read the newspaper.

"Nothing!" All three girls replied in unison.

…..

It was poker night again and the girls had insisted on playing with us. Again! So here we are gathered around the table once again.

The cards were given out and I looked at mine, almost feeling another victory.

"So, do you guys wanna give your money now? That way we don't have to go through the formality of actually playing," I offered

"We'll see who has the last laugh, daddy's boy." Caroline bit back.

Okay, so we have been playing for a while and much to my dismay and shock, the girls were doing pretty well. A little too good, perhaps.

"Hey, Bex can I have some of those salmon things you made yesterday?" Kol asked.

"Do you want to play or eat?" Becca shouted harshly, immediately shutting Kol up.

"Hey guys, I am going to go to the toilet. I'll be back in a sec," I said as I got up and headed for the loo.

"Hey, do you want to play the game or go to the toilet?" Rebecca shouted once again.

I looked her dead in the eye, "I wanna go to the toilet."

A while later, I came out of the bathroom.

"Your money is mine, Forbes!" I teased.

"Your fly is open, Mikealson!" Caroline retorted smirking.

Shit!

….

"I am back in, bitches because I got four s-i-x-e-s. Huh! I got four sixes! I won! I actually won!" Caroline squeaked.

I gave her my sincerest smile and pushed my chips towards her. Pfft! I am so _not _jealous or upset or embarrassed or… oh shut up!

"You know what? I am gonna make a Klaus pile!" Caroline sang, "I think that one was Klaus's" she says picking up one chip, then another, "oooh! And I think that one was Klaus's"

"I have got your money, and you'll never see it," Caroline sang as I got up, "and your fly's still open,"

Oh shit, not again! I looked down…Caroline!

"Huh, I made you lo-ok!"

As I went to grab a glass of water, the phone rang so I picked it up and it is from Joanne, Caroline's boss I think. I gave it to her and went back to sit in my seat.

"Yes! Hi," Caroline cheerfully greeted her. Her smile reached her eyes, clearly she was very excited about this job. "Oh… uh-huh. I understand," her smile faded and she put the phone back down and faced us. "Guess I can use the money," she solemnly said and picked up her cards and cleared her throat.

Damn, I jinxed it didn't I!

We carried on playing and somehow everyone ended up folding, but, as universe would have it, me and Caroline.

"Kol, your bet," Elena informed him.

"Oh, I fold like a cheap hooker who got hit in on by a fat guy with spots on his face." Kol answered, not very enthusiastically.

God! Why? I can't win! She just got such a bad news and it won't feel right taking her money right now. Damn you morals and…feelings!

"I fold," I say as I got up and reached for my wallet.

"Hey, what is this?" Caroline said, "I thought that, _once the cards are dealt I am not a nice guy, _what? Were you just full of it?"

She stared daggers into me making me feel like a coward. I looked at her and tucked my chair out and sat down. Clearing my throat, I grabbed my cards again. Taking a chip and throwing it in the middle, I said, "I'm in."

She straightened her back and everything got serious.

"How many you want?" she asks.

"One."

"Dealer takes two. What's your bet?"

"I bet two dollars,"

"Okay, I see your two and I raise you," she compiles her chips and places them in the middle, "twenty."

Everyone on the table gasped in surprise and immediately leant forward observing the heated exchange.

"I see your twenty and I raise you, raise you twenty-five."

More gasps. Kol pulls his collar and whistles.

"I see your twenty-five and I raise you, Becca get my purse!" Caroline orders as Rebecca gets up and grabs her purse searching it for any sign of money.

"Care, there's nothing it," Rebecca says.

"Okay, then get me your purse!"

Elena quickly reaches for her purse and takes out her wallet giving it to Caroline.

"I see your twenty five and I raise you," she takes two notes out and tosses them on the table with disappointment, "seven."

"-teen," Elena says throwing her own money in as Caroline gives her an appreciative smile.

I take out my own wallet and take some money out counting it.

"Kol, I am a little shy," I tell him

"That's okay Klaus, you can always ask me," Kol says patting me on the back.

Lord, give me patience! I doubt that this man is even human. I keep staring at him with wide eyes hoping he will get the damn point.

Fortunately, Damon gets up taking his own wallet out.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"Fifteen,"

"Okay, here's ten," he says placing a ten in front of me.

"I got five, I got five," Kol contributes.

Both boys stand behind me as Becca and Elena stand behind Caroline.

It's time for both of us to show our cards and Caroline has to go first, she looks at her cards then at me. Our gazes stay locked in an intense stare as I anticipate her move.

"I got a full house," she says laying her cards on the table.

Now the attention is on me. I glance towards my own cards and then back at her. A hopeful smile on her face. The chances of me actually wining were slim, she had played well but had let the recent bad news get to her head. Taking her frustration out on the game and me by raising the bet consistently. Everyone is looking at me and so I put an end to their wait. I clear my throat, comb my fingers through my hair and lay my cards down so they face down.

"You got me."

Caroline screams in joy and the girls cheer as the boys look down in and punch the air in disappointment. Rebecca gets a bottle of beer and pours it in some fancy glasses as the girls laugh and enjoy _Caroline's _victory.

"It's alright, man. It was a good game," Damon says patting me on the back.

Kol nods.

The truth was, I was so harsh on her because everyone was suspecting my love for her and I can't make a fool of myself in front of them. I am not the man for her and never will be, my whole life is so complicated. Even if I do accept it and confess my love for her, what if she doesn't feel the same way?

"Yeah, it's alright. Anything to see her smile," I reply as I watch Caroline laugh and count the money.

Kol suddenly looks at me suspiciously then back at the cards. Crap! He was on to me! He lunges towards the table and grab them before I could stop them. He looks at them and then back at me with confusion. So much for keeping my feelings a secret!

"Seriously, man! You had a royal flush!" Kol hisses.

Indeed I did.

A royal flush beats a full house.

…

**That was it. Thank you for reading and please do review if I should carry on with these one shots.**

**Also, I know they lack description, feelings and I make lots of grammar errors (my first language isn't English) and it is not exactly a great writing but that's how I write one shots. Simple. However, if any of you Delena shippers are reading this, I have another story called My Immortal and it is about the world ruled by supernatural kings and queens and thrones. Basically, Game of Thrones meets Vampire Diaries. I work very hard on it and it includes Klaus (with Caroline) as main characters with their own storyline as well. In fact the upcoming chapter is all about Klaus, the ruthless King of New Orleans, holding a ball for the Kings and Queens. It's his background story. Please give it a try.**

**Anyway, review if you enjoy these and you want me to carry on.**

**Thank you and season's greetings from whispererofdreams.**


End file.
